


Dreamy

by AnonymousSpacePrince



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas is good at silent understanding, Dean gets weird at night, Dean is in a weird mood, Dean's thoughts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 23:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7661089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousSpacePrince/pseuds/AnonymousSpacePrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is sitting in the living room, dimly lit by a lamp on the other side of the room. He knows tired isn't what he's feeling, it isn't the right way to describe it, but he knows underneath the layers of weighing emotions, he's tired, too. He hears the sounds of night outside, and they're playing like a soundtrack in his head. He wonders briefly if there's even a word for what he's feeling, and then he spends a few moments running through a mental dictionary of sorts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreamy

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this last night, based on a mood I sometimes get into and while I was in that mood. It was easy to picture Dean being really vulnerable to his own emotions in this state, and I felt like it was a good opportunity for a sliver of Destiel. I hope you like it.

  Dean is sitting in the living room, dimly lit by a lamp on the other side of the room. He knows tired isn't what he's feeling, it isn't the right way to describe it, but he knows underneath the layers of weighing emotions, he's tired, too. He hears the sounds of night outside, and they're playing like a soundtrack in his head. He wonders briefly if there's even a word for what he's feeling, and then he spends a few moments running through a mental dictionary of sorts. Thoughtful? Dreamy? He falls back on _tired_ , but he knows that's more of a feeling than an emotion, and it doesn't fit. Dean settles on the idea that he's dreamy with an undercurrent of thoughtful.  
  It's a bit like swimming way out from shore. Just floating in the middle of the water like there's nothing solid for miles, knowing that there's land nearby, but not close enough to feel it. Dean thinks that that's what his head feels like. It gets that way sometimes, and he never has decided what to call the feeling. He can't even decide if it's a feeling or an emotion, or if there's even a difference between the two.  
  He realises as the page stills at the bottom that he's been absently scrolling through a news article without reading the words on the page. He's still not used to the so-called smartphone in his hand. He doesn't understand why anyone would want to tap a screen instead of pressing physical buttons. He supposes there's something nice about it, the way your fingers can just glide unobstructed and get what you need done, done. There's something about it that's also reminiscent of the feeling of floating in water. It just lacks the feeling of solidity, but gives off a suggestion of weightlessness. Dean decides that it isn't bad, he just isn't used to it yet. He scrolls back up to the part of the article he last paid attention to, thumb lightly roving up the edge of the screen.  
  Dean takes extra care to focus on the words he's reading this time, but even so, they slip right out of his mind as soon as he contemplates them. He rereads sentences, brushing his finger down and back up each time he realises he didn't really comprehend a paragraph. Ordinarily, he'd be frustrated with his inability to concentrate, but he's dreamy- that still doesn't feel like the word, and now he's sure there isn't one that accurately describes the feeling/emotion- so he's too deep in his own mind to be bothered.  
  When Cas sits beside him on the couch without a word, Dean gives up on the phone, clicking the screen off with one of the few physical buttons on the device. Dean's legs are drawn up under him, Indian-style, a way he rarely sits. He looks over at Cas, who is looking ahead at the television that isn't on, and takes note of his profile. His jaw, his nose, his ears. His chronically messed-up hair, the bit of blue in his eyes that Dean can see from the side.  
  When Dean is feeling this dreamy-thoughtful feeling-emotion, he's vulnerable to his own thoughts. His mind takes precedence over his brain, and he's not inclined to shut out the thoughts he normally would.  
  Dean doesn't find the will to resent himself before he leans over and presses a kiss to Cas' cheek. He can feel the warmth of Cas' skin under his lips, and he suddenly feels the comfort that he didn't know he was lacking. It only lasts a moment before Dean pulls back, and then he tucks himself into Cas' side, feeling like he's occupying the entire universe while taking up such a small space, and Cas wraps an arm around Dean and pulls him in close. He's silent, they both are, but it feels like Cas understands Dean better than he ever has, maybe better than anyone ever has, in that moment.

**Author's Note:**

> 666 words. That was unintentional but I love it. Let me know if you liked it, or if you picked up on any mistakes! Thanks for reading.


End file.
